blackieadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackie
'Blackie' Blackie (Black-e) is a fictional character based on the real-life chihuahua Blackie (2003-Present). His best friend is Biscuit the Lab, His rival/friend is a troll named Cold Bro, and he has a crush on a poodle across the street named Poochy. Currently, he has his own game in production, known as "Blackie Adventures". History & appearances 'Facebook Era' Blackie's first no-so-major appearance was on a Facebook Page where he developed a major rivalry with another page called That's Cold Bro . After many long vicious hate comments, a departed friend by the name of Judge , afterwards, Cold Bro and Blackie made up, but still show signs of aggression if one stumbles or accidentally hurts the other. 'Film War Era' During the rivalry, the two had developed a way to channel their energy into a competition, in which Cold Bro won the one and only monthly battle. Part of the competition was a video-styled event in which the two would try to lure votes for the other. The First Film was the only film that made it for the battle. Even though the 2nd film was completed, it was never used for the war due to the 2nd month's cancellation. 'Game Era (Current)' Blackie's latest comeback after several months of silence is in an upcoming game titled "Blackie Adventures". The game was announced during the Facebook Era but not much was said about it. Another game that was also mentioned during the Facebook Era was a racing game titled "Blackie R", although not much was mentioned about the game, and the fact that the title has not been bought up since. It was later revialed that Blackie R has been dropped, as Axxpym would perfer it to be a 3-D game, yet he has no experience with 3-D programming. This would of been Axxpym's first 3-D game. In "Blackie Adventures" Main Article: Blackie Adventures Blackie Adventures has little to no mentions of the Film War or Facebook Era. Instead, the game starts fresh, creating a new story and introducing new characters. The Characters that have been 'dropped' for Blackie Adventures have been confirmed to be: * That's Cold Bro * Poochy * Why-you-no face * Inviso-Man * Brownie the Lab * Super Blackie However, this confirms that Biscuit, Judge, and H-2 will all make Cameo appearances or will eventually play major roles in the game. It has not been stated how any of these characters will make the debut. However, Biscuit is currently in the game, acsessable through the cheat "Biscuit Adventures". Biscuit also has his own unique sprite in the game, which is based around Blackie's. However, instead of a pallete swap, Biscuit is actually shrunken down to be smaller, has no smudge of his ear and he lacks a collar. Facts and Trivia *As mentioned several times by Blackie during the Facebook Era, he has an undeniable love for "Milk Bones". Ironically Milk Bones were not the original source for HP in 'Blackie Adventures', but rather simple glowing Hearts. *It has been stated that Blackie and Biscuit have shared a rivalry in the past, but not much has been said since. *Blackie's sprite in the Facebook, Film, and Game Era all come from a redesigned Toaster Puppy. * Blackie was later given his own unique sprite to show how "time have changed since the Facebook era, Blackie is his own character, and he needs his own sprite". *Although Blackie and Poochy show signs of being in a relationship, it has not been confirmed from either of them.